The Experiment
by ms. george
Summary: What if Percy wasn't human? I mean, more so than usual. What if he under went an experiment that made him, more than what he already was?
1. Chapter 1

« PROLOGUE »

Blackness. That's all Percy could see.

Am I dead? He thought to his self. No, that's not right. He hurt to much to be dead. Besides, he had a strange feeling he'd seen the underworld before and this wasn't the underworld.

" Doctor Sylvia, Subject A1 appears to be waking up."

Who was that just speaking? Percy was in to much pain to care very much about what was going on around him.

" A1, can you hear me? A1? " The voice sounded vaguely middle eastern, and for some reason that set him on edge.

Why does that voice bother me so much? Suddenly Percy gasped out loud.

" Annabeth..." It was all coming back to him now, everything, the camps, the wars, and his beloved.

The last thought Percy had before he passed out from the pain was,

Where am I, and how did I get here?

« CHAPTER 1 »

[ 24 hours earlier ]

Percy awoke to the sound of his brother, Tyson, snoring like an angry bear.

This is gonna be a great day! He thought as he was stretching his arms over his head. Little did he know, " great " wasn't even going to cover it.

Percys first clue to the day could have been anything from slipping in the shower to losing a sparing battle to Leo.

" What in the hell was that Jackson? "

" I'm not really sure. I just feel kinda off today Clarisse. "

" Well, don't waste my time Jackson! Go be " off " somewhere else. " Percy could've heard the snide tone a mile off.

His vision suddenly went purple, and before he even new what had happened, he had Clarisse pinned to the ground with one hand.

" W-w-what was that? How did you move so fast, be so strong? And your eyes... It's not natural. " Clarisses voice was barely above a whisper, but that didn't matter seeing as the whole camp went totally silent. Not a single sound was heard. Not even nature was moving.

" Percy? " He had never seen Annabeth look at him like that, like he was a freak.

Through the rest of the day every one seemed on edge around Percy, not speaking to him, looking at him, or even fighting him. Percy was starting to think he should start a fight, even it was just to get a look. Anything was better than being ignored!

That night, in his cabin, Percy was just starting to close his eyes when he felt a sharp prick in his shoulder.

A dart? What the... so sleepy, can't. keep. my. eyes... so sleepy... Percys kidnappers slid from the camp completely unnoticed. Like phantoms.


	2. Chapter 2

**I think what I am going to do is add short chapters every other day, and if I'm not to busy maybe every day.**

 **I own none of these characters except for the scientist's.**

« CHAPTER 2 »

[ present ]

Percy woke up to a woman leaning over him. And it wasn't a small woman either, if you know what I mean.

" Oh, your awake. " It was the middle eastern lady again. What was her name? Doctor Sylvia.

" Where am I ? " Percy started to cough violently.

" Well A1, you are in a place that has no name. A laboratory. A place of science and discovery! " With that last sentence Percy had a hard time keeping his eyes off of her chest.

Think Annabeth, think Annabeth. Percy managed to tear his eyes away despite that little voice in his head.

" Why am I here? "

" Well A1, you are to be the subject of one of the most incredible experiments ever imagined. We will enhance your naturally given powers as a son of Poseidon, improve your strength, speed, senses, make you invulnerable to disease and injury, and, if possible, add a little something extra to your chemical make up. "

Percy was shocked. " How did you know that I am a... "

" Son of Poseidon? We have been watching you for many years, and your are not the only demigod in the world. Just the best. "

The idea that these people have been watching him for years was disturbing to Percy. Deciding to take advantage of this time he apparently had on his hands, he took a look around the room. What he saw made him gag, the room looked like it belonged in a cheap horror film. There was a tray full of little surgical tools, a large tank of water, a metal operating table, a few random vials of purple stuff, and a container of liquefied metal.

" Now then A1, why don't we begin? "


	3. Chapter 3

« Chapter three »

[ Annabeth ]

They were burning Percys shroud today. The whole camp had given up hope of ever finding him after searching for a year. Words were spoken by his close friends, but Annabeth knew that none of them really believed Percy was dead. Annabeth knew, that when she saw that idiot again, she was going to punch that seaweed out of his head. She knew Percy would always be there, after all, he had promised.

[ Doctor Sylvia ]

" Again. " A1 started to thrash around as several dozen volts of electricity passed through his body, but the torture wasn't working. No matter what she put him through, his power refused to awaken.

" Again. " She was starting to lose patience with her subject. Another fail.

" Again. "

" Doctor Sylvia, A1s vitals appear to be dropping. Do we continue? "

" Negative. Let us wrap it up for the day. We will continue tomorrow at full power. " No matter how displeased she was with progress, she didn't need to kill her subject, at least not until she had the proper data.

[ Percy ]

Finally, they left It was starting to become hard to hold back his power, hard, but not impossible.

Just a little longer until I make my move. As he glanced at his monitors and caught his reflection he thought about what he was going to do when he got out.

Just a little longer guys, then I'm coming home. ]


	4. Authors note

I'm so sorry guys. I've been really busy with finals and the holidays. I will continue this story, so don't worry about that. Expect a new chapter within the week, I swear it on the Styx.


	5. Chapter 4

[ Percy ]

Percy awoke to the smell of smoke and the sound of yelling.

" Dr. Sylvia! The fire is too large! Subject A1 will be fine! Dr. Sylvia! NO! "

Percy didn't know why he did it, he had just reacted. The other scientist had a shocked look on his face, a numb kind of look. Despite his nickname Percy wasn't stupid, he saw a chance for escape and took it.

I'm coming home Annabeth.

[ Annabeth ]

Annabeth was having a break down, after a whole year. A whole year! She was finally able to contact Percy, or rather, he contacted her.

" Annabeth! Seriously, I'm fine! I'm heading for camp right now!

She couldn't wait.

[ Dr. Sylvia ]

She couldn't believe it. All of her research, just gone. She was fuming on the inside, cursing the fire and all of her stupid followers. But most of all, she was cursing A1.

Why did he save me? He should have saved the research! I am replaceable! That research was priceless.

She knew she had one chance to recover all of her work, she had to get A1 back.

[ Percy ]

Everyone was staring at him, though he had to admit, he did look pretty weird. He had a tail now, for one thing. As well as purple cats eyes, pointed ears, and pointed canines. Very sharp pointed canines he might add. He also now had claw like black finger nails.

" Percy. Just what did they do to you?! " Percy had never seen Annabeth look so horrified.

" Trust me, you really don't want to know. " Percy shivered a little bit as random memories bubbled up.

Just as Annabeth started to argue, the gods showed up. Zeuses first comment was, " It seems like we have a lot to discuss Persues Jackson. "

My thought was, Oh, shit.


End file.
